Of Fake Loves and Friendships
by strawberry9000
Summary: He thought she loved him, but he was wrong. Now where will he find true love?
1. Lovers and Lunch Lines

**New story… I'm gonna delete the other one. I don't like it anymore. But anyway, here's my new story.**

* * *

He thought she loved him, but as he watched her kiss the boy besides her, he wasn't so sure anymore. He still loved her though and hoped that this was just all a nightmare.

But, he was wrong.

_3 months later_

"Hey babe," her bright smile was too wide, too fake, but he ignored it and gave her a warm hug. The hug was awkward as the kiss he had seen still burned in the back of his mind. She quickly pushed him away and straightened her clothes and fixed her smudged lip gloss. "So, I was thinking we could go shopping for prom today. You know how much I want to win prom queen, don't you?"

"Prom is in 4 months. It's kinda early to go shopping. Maybe after practice, but I have lots of homework today, so we can't take too long." He responded. The girl frowned, but quickly fixed her expression when she realized what she was doing. After all, frowns caused wrinkle lines.

"Come on, babe. Pretty please? Because you know, I'm like your totally hot girlfriend," she grinned as she admired her freshly painted nails. "Like them? I just painted them in biology, but then that bitch in front of me started complaining about the smell. Like just deal with it. God." She held up her hand with pride, obviously loving the outcome.

"Uh, sure. The nails are great. And I'm sure the girl didn't mean to be rude." He responded, annoyed that she had wasted another class doing her stupid nails, even though she was getting them done professionally right after school. "If your grades drop any lower then they are now, my dad won't let me date you." It was odd for him, his dad being the principal and all. His dad hated that he had chosen her instead of all the other girls, with 5.0 GPAs and guaranteed spots at top colleges. His dad had wanted him to chose this girl who had been admitted into UCLA, his dream school. The girl was cute though, but nothing compared to his current girlfriend. "And about the mall, 2 hours tops, 'kay?"

"Fine," she pouted, trying to make him extend the time. "Pick me up?" He could feel the desperation dripping off of her. Why was this so important? In his peripheral vision, he saw a girl walking out of the biology classroom, talking to her friends, the girl his father wanted. Her mid-length, dark hair, done up in a ponytail, swayed gently as she walked to the lunch line and waved to her friends. "Hello? Ash? What are you looking at? Are you gonna answer my question?"

He turned back to her, with a barely detectable dreamy look on his face. His cheeks turned red and he casually leaned against the locker. A perfect view. The girl had reached the middle of the line now and was impatiently drumming her fingers against the railing. "What was the question again?"

"Were you listening to me at all? I asked if you were gonna pick me up." She was getting annoying at him focusing on someone else, most likely another girl.

"Yeah, sure. 5?" He questioned, his girlfriend might be annoying and stupid, but she was really hot. She nodded, then strutted off to the bathroom to change into her _afternoon _outfit. He moved away from his locker and towards the lunch line. As he got closer, people began to part, giving him space to reach his desired spot in line, at the very front. The pros of dating the hottest girl in school. As he reached the front, he realized who was in front of him. The girl he had seen earlier.


	2. Cafeterias and Crushes

**Thanks for the review, Flipnhaole, it means so much to me. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

"Hey," Ash grinned at the girl in front of him, turning on his charm. "Mind if I cut?"

She turned around, her hair just barely missing his face. "Yes, I mind. Now wait in line like a normal person." She scolded him.

"But I need to get to my girlfriend. She's gonna kill me if I'm late." He pleaded. "Please?" Her dark blue eyes were beautiful, they shone like sapphires. "I, uh, like your eyes."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, but thanks." She walked up to the counter ready to order. "Salad, apple juice, oh, and cookie." He loved that she wasn't afraid to eat junk food. Wait, did he just say that he loved it? He frowned, and she looked at him oddly as she left the line.

"Next! What are you waiting for. Stop holding up the line." The lady yelled through the window. Ash stumbled up the the window and quickly ordered a meal. He then left the line and entered the cafeteria.

"Ashy, over here!" his girlfriend Melody called from across the lunch area, next to her annoying posse. She pushed the girl sitting next to her off the chair, then patted the seat to tell Ash where to sit. She smiled brightly at him, then glared at the girl. He walked over and sat down, feeling guilty for taking the seat from the innocent girl. He looked at her sympathetically, then turned to face Melody. She grabbed his face then started to kiss him, but he pushed her away, feeling that someone was watching. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the girl from the lunch line, Dawn, watching him oddly. Once he got Melody to stop, he turned to look at Dawn, but she had turned away to talk to her friends.

"So, Melody, who was the girl in biology? You never told me," he questioned, curious to who his girlfriend was hating on now.

"Oh, that bitch? Her name's like some weird nature-y name. Dawn? Dusk? Something like that. She is like hella annoying. I mean like go get a life," she complained. "So gold or red?"

"Um, what?" Ash asked, confused at the question he was asked. He could see Dawn's friends looking at him, then giggling out of the corner of his eye.

"For prom. Gold or red?" She asked him again. Why was he so unfocused again? It must be a girl. It's always a girl.

"I don't care, Melody. It's up to you," He answered. Why was she talking about prom so early? It's just prom. One night. Nothing important.

Her unnatural blonde hair swished around as she turned to face him. "You don't care?! You should care. If you loved me, you would care." She growled. But that was the problem, Ash wasn't sure if he loved her anymore. "I'm thinking of red, so I'll stand out."

"Wait… isn't it a fairy tale themed prom? I don't think red will fit very well. But sure, whatever you want." Prom didn't matter much. Just another night he had to spend with his annoying girlfriend.

Across the cafeteria, sat Dawn, May, Misty, and Leaf, chatting away. "So, who do you like?" May inquired.

"May! That's personal." Dawn scolded gently, but still smiling. It was May after all.

"I'll tell you who I like." She giggled at the thought of the boy.

"Oooh, who does May-May like?" Leaf pressed on.

"I'm not saying until you all tell me who you like."

"Fine, I think I might like…" Misty said, wanting to just get it over with.

"What did you say Mist?" May asked, as Misty's sentence gradually softened so much that they couldn't hear the last few words.

"I like Paul, ok?" She whispered. "Don't tell anyone!" May nodded. She could see how Misty could be attracted to him. He was good looking, but mysterious. Many girls had fallen for him in the past, but they never stayed with him for long.

"Leaf? What about you?"

"I don't like anyone?" Her voice went up an octave as she finished her sentence.

"Leaf, come onnnnnn. Tell us."

"Not now, not with him right there."

"So you like a jock?"

"Sureeeeee?"

"Okayyyy, whatever. Dawn"

"I don't like anyone." Dawn's response might have been the same as Leaf's but her's had a totally different tone. A sincere tone. Like she really didn't like anyone.

"Fine. But you would look so cute with Ash."

"Ash? But he's dating Melody."

"And everyone knows she's cheating on him with Lucas. Ash is bound to find out, and then he'll be free."

"Now tell us who you like." Leaf could see Drew coming towards the table, a rose in his hand.

"I like," May took a deep breath and continued her sentence shakily. Leaf was glad for the pause as it gave Drew time to move close enough so that he could hear. She had suspected that they had been crushing on each other for a while. "Drew."

"Yes?" He answered from behind her, holding out the rose to May. "How'd you know I was behind you?"

"What? I didn't. I was saying your name because I like…" She trailed off as she realized what she was going to say. A slight blush tinged her cheeks.

"Me? Well I like you too." The blood also rushed to Drew's cheeks as well. "May, will you be my girlfriend?" She looked at him in surprise.

"You? You want to date me? But what about Solidad?"

"I don't like her. So?"

"Yes! I will be your girlfriend." She jumped out of her seat and gave him a large hug. Solidad glared at her from Melody's table, why would Drew want _her_ when he could have someone much better, like herself.


End file.
